1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display screen management and more particularly to a method of controlling display of an item when creating a folder item to organize a plurality of individual items into a group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a home screen or a main menu screen of a portable terminal (e.g., a mobile communication terminal) multiple icons may be displayed. Each icon may represent an application or process, which when executed causes the terminal to perform an association function. In case of a smart phone, when a user downloads an application, a “Run” icon of the downloaded application may be displayed on the home screen or the main menu screen. When the Run icon is depressed, corresponding application program may be executed and the operation of the smart phone or portable terminal is directed, in part, to complete the task or function associated with the application program.
Recently, a feature has been added to terminals in which categorized applications are managed in a folder. In this case, the user can create a folder on the home screen or the main menu screen to manage applications classified using the same category in the folder.
However, in a conventional mobile or portable terminal, when the folder is created, only a result of folder creation is displayed and a visual interface of a folder creating process or locating the folder is not provided.
Also, the size of the folder is generally equal to or similar in size to the size of an icon for running the application. Therefore, when a plurality of icons for running applications and folders appear on the screen together, the folder is not easily distinguishable from the icons for running the applications.